


Be a Star (and Fall Down Somewhere Next to Me)

by Kabal42



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Hogwarts Seventh Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabal42/pseuds/Kabal42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's winter and Luna is looking at the stars and wonders if Hogwarts likes being full of refugees. But there's still a war to fight and sunshine to be found somewhere inside the castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a Star (and Fall Down Somewhere Next to Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bsafemydeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsafemydeers/gifts).



> Written for bsafemydears at Harry Holidays in 2006.  
> Nowadays this fic is AU for book 7.

The stars were shining very bright that night and Luna sighed deeply as she watched them. Her namesake was hidden and the stars all the clearer for that lack. It was nice. Perhaps because of her name she liked clear, moonless nights. It was a cool night, too, with one of the first touches of frost in the air and she inhaled the air deeply; it felt so much more clean when the frost was in. Perhaps it was because of those germs Muggle doctors talked about, that they died in the cold. She'd heard about that. Perhaps that was why the air smelled better up here on the high tower.

Hogwarts felt isolated and lonely in the night and Luna felt sorry for it. The castle that kept them all safe and it was all alone; it probably didn't notice its inhabitants too much, given that people were so small compared to the vastness of Hogwarts castle. But then, there were more people at Hogwarts now than ever before – it was the bastion of the resistance against Voldemort and his Death Eaters and never before had halls and rooms been so crowded. There were refugees everywhere mixed with people moving in and out for battles, skirmishes and covert operations. Luna wondered if Hogwarts liked being filled to the brim or if it was annoyed.

Her eyes drifted over the grounds, towards the darkness of the Forbidden Forest. The Centaurs were gone, hiding somewhere deep and very secret. They had taken it upon themselves to protect other magical creatures of the Forest and the woods now felt empty. Luna had a feeling they were still there, just very deep in there – perhaps there was an Avalon of the woods somewhere. That thought made her smile to herself.

Hagrid's hut still stood close to the trees, but it was dark and empty now; if the wards were breeched it was too exposed and Hagrid was up at the castle now, sleeping in one of the unused classrooms. He snored and Luna sometimes heard him when she passed.

Luna sighed and whispered a goodnight to the stars and walked down again; she had best get back or someone would notice and get nervous. It was as if the air got heavier as she climbed down the steps – the worries of the thousands of people in the castle were weighing in on themselves. It even smelled compressed inside, like too many people and too many worries.

She passed one of the rooms used as Headquarters; the room where she and some of the other younger women slept was close by. Inside, she caught a glimpse of Harry, looking older than his eighteen years and tired beyond anything. They were planning an attack and Luna stayed away, she was no tactician. As she passed, she heard McGonagall's voice, soothing, and one of the usual arguments between Harry and Draco. One of these days they'd get it right, she thought. Even Ron was telling them to shut up and be constructive. Ron was a good person and Hermione was lucky.

Her duties were elsewhere and she had a midnight watch so she returned to her room and settled on her bunk to get a few moments' rest before she'd have to go. It was quiet in there and she spotted the pink gush of Tonks' hair on her bunk over in the corner. The poor girl had been out on her own for a few days, deep undercover, and needed to find herself again. Strangely enough, Luna missed her dormitory. This was supposed to be her seventh year, but there was no teaching now, not with the war going on. Saving the world had priority, even to McGonagall.

Around fifteen minutes later she headed for the research room; they were working around the clock to break codes and come up with new ideas to utilize what resources were available to them. It was crucial that they be as well prepared as possible and found new weapons to fight back with.

Ginny was already sitting there and Luna nodded quietly in greeting and got a smile back. Ginny was working with a microscope, but Luna couldn't remember what exactly Ginny was doing. Luna was all the way across the room and at her stack of charts before she realised that something was missing.

"Where is Hermione?" she asked.

"With the tactical team," Ginny said, waving her hand in the direction of the hall.

"Ah. I passed them before but didn't see her," she said.

"She got called out about fifteen minutes ago," Ginny explained. "They wanted her encyclopaedic brain, I think"

Luna giggled softly; Hermione's brain truly was an encyclopaedia. The conversation died naturally and Luna started to pore over her charts and schematics. There were plans for some odd device and they'd snatched those on a raid but still had no idea what they were for. Apparently the others felt Luna's brain might be able to make the right jumps. And even she admitted that it did jump a lot.

They worked in silence and soon Luna was so caught up in the strange lines on the charts that she forgot everything. These had been recovered at a raid recently and everyone hoped they could do something. The resistance was on its heels. The Death Eaters, who made their headquarters at the Lestrange mansion, were gaining territory by the day. Only Scotland was still considered clear and only Hogwarts was truly safe.  
She took up a blue pencil, contrasting the red one the chart was drawn in, and began adding things. Something was starting to make sense... or potentially make sense.

Suddenly there was a loud crash and Luna jumped, instantly ready to hex whatever might be coming at them, only to find that she was pointing her want at Ginny, who was now sitting on the floor in the midst of broken glass.

Luna took one look at started laughing softly, soon chuckling with a sound of silver bells. Her own laughter made her happy so she kept laughing. At first, Ginny just stared at her – glared even – and then she looked around and begun to laugh too.

Several minutes later, Ginny waved her wand and got the shards of glass collected and dumped them in the bin.

"I'm glad I was only getting the plate ready for the sample when I slipped," she said. "Or we would have had spores of amanita all over the place!"

Luna tried to stop laughing, but could only wipe away tears still in the throes of silent cramps that she didn't know if she would call laughter or crying any more.

But then Ginny was there and held her and now Luna was crying in silence and her tears got soaked up by Ginny's powder-blue shirt that turned slightly pinkish from the tone of pale skin under it.

"It's okay," Ginny whispered. "I know."

Luna knew it was right. They all knew. The desperate feeling, the long hours, the fear and the worry. About Luna's dad who had gotten lost when he was out writing about the effects of too much powerful magic in the Scottish moors and about Charlie who hadn't been heard from in ages and the lines under Harry's eyes that told more than anything else.

They clung to each other and before any of them knew how or when they were on the floor again and kissing and had forgotten that the door was open and people were about – even now – even at two in the morning. One of Ginny's buttons flew off in one direction and the butterfly in Luna's hair broke and she moaned when Ginny groped under her skirt.

"It will be alright," Ginny murmured as she kissed each of Luna's breasts. "We will be fine. Everything will be fine."

She had pushed Luna's skirt up now and didn't have time to fiddle with panties so she pulled them aside instead and Luna thought she was falling into the stars.

"They will be fine," Luna echoed and ran her hands through Ginny's thick, luxurious hair. It felt like sunshine and the heat of that sun was between her legs and she screamed inside her head and heard only a moan as she shivered.

"They will be fine," Luna repeated when she kissed Ginny and pulled her panties down. "All of them. Hogwarts wont be alone."

No, never alone. Not when there were things like sunshine between Ginny's legs and the feeling of spring when Luna's fingers slipped inside of her or when the sweetest sound in the world was the sound of Ginny whimpering when Luna licked at the feeling of summer heat and tasted something salty and tangy that was only describable as Ginny. She made Ginny fall into the stars as well.

They were cuddled up on the sofa in the corner of the room when Ron popped his head in to see how they were doing. He couldn't understand why his appearance alone was enough to make them giggle or why Luna's butterfly was missing a wing, but it was nice to see someone laugh.

"Tell Harry it's a code," Luna said as Ron turned to leave. "And it's not a device. It's a way into the Lestrange mansion. We have a way in."


End file.
